Quiero ser en tu vida algo mas que un instante
by cielo caido
Summary: El la quería a ella más que a su vida. Ella era la indicada, ella era…perfecta y por eso quería darle un regalo especial porque se lo merecía pero…tan solo pudo decirle adiós ante las vueltas del destino


Hola! Yo aquí de nuevo con otro de mis ones-shot n_n espero que este les agrade. Ya saben que naruto no me pertenece, es propiedad de sus respectivos autores.

Por cierto, este fic es un mundo alterno.

**Quiero ser en tu vida **

**Algo**** más que un instante.**

Llevaba horas caminando, había salido de compras con su madre. Iban de tienda en tienda comprando ropas, joyas entre otras cosas. Ni ella cuando salía a comprar caminaba tanto. Suspiro largamente al tiempo en que su madre entraba en otra tienda.

-ven querida.- dijo alegre su madre.- veamos que conseguimos aquí.- anuncio mientras entraba.

-ya voy.- dijo ino con desgano mientras resoplaba, ya estaba muy cansada.

Después de que su madre comprara todo lo que iba a comprar caminaron por el centro comercial. Durante su recorrido su madre se encontró con unas amigas y se pusieron a conversar.

-madre, iré a pasear un rato.- anuncio mientras dejaba a su madre platicar con aquellas señora. Si bien se encontraba sumamente cansada pero no quería quedarse a escuchar anécdotas e historias aburridas.

Camino fuera del centro comercial, quería descansar un poco así que se acerco a un parque. En su mayoría estaba rodeado de árboles y arbusto. Había alguno que otros niños. Se acerco a la sombra de un árbol y se recostó en el pasto verde. Se sentía bien; sus manos y cuerpo tocando el agradable pasto. Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados con una sonrisa en su rostro. Se respiraba una paz profunda, una paz que desde hace mucho tiempo no había tenido.

Abrió con lentitud los ojos, deleitándose con el cielo azul, la aves cantaron y supo que esa había sido la mejor canción que había escuchado…claro después de su canción favorita. La pensó un momento y entonces decidió cantarla, al fin y al cabo se encontraba sola, nadie la escucharía. Entrecerro sus ojos.

- _Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me._

_There is nothing else in the world,_

_I'd rather wake up and see, with you__._

_Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again._

_Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night._

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa, ella no había cantado la canción. Sin embargo guardo silencio y escucho.

- _But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

_Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again._

_Do you remember the day when my journey began?_

_Will you remember the end of time__?_

Si, esa era su canción preferida. Podía escucharla mil veces y seguiría insistiendo en que era la canción más hermosa del mundo. Entrecerró sus ojos y una sonrisa se asomo en asomo en sus labios. Luego los abrió y trato de visualizar a la persona que cantaba, claramente era un hombre puesto que su voz era muy masculina. Curvo un poco su cabeza y miro hacia un árbol.

Allí observo a un joven aproximadamente de su edad, se encontraba sobre su cabeza en un árbol cerca del lugar. Una pierna se balanceaba casualmente en el aire.

No podía distinguir sus facciones, pero su brillante cabello dorado, se veía sedoso y brillante a la luz del sol. Se cubrió los ojos con una mano para prevenir que el sol le incomodara mientras veía a aquel hombre.

-hola.- saludo amigablemente.- sabes que estas sentado sobre la cabeza de una dama?.- hablo naturalmente, como si estuviera hablando con un hermano suyo. El joven que cantaba se sobresalto un poco y miro hacia abajo, observo a una chica recostada sobre pasto y los observaba cubriéndose con una mano los ojos para que el sol no la escandilara.

Ino observo al joven que la miraba, el sol hacia difícil poder ver su rostro pero supuso que era apuesto.

-lo siento.- respondió el rubio.- estaba tan sumido en mis pensamiento que no note cuando llego señorita, me disculpo por ser tan despistado 'dattebayo.- el joven sonrió zorrudamente.

-jajaja ya veo. La canción que cantaste haces unos momentos es mi canción preferida.

-valla, así que me escucho cantar. Que vergüenza. debí haber cantado pésimo.

-ni tanto, creo que tiene muy buena voz. Debería ser cantante.- bromeo.

-jajaja como cantante me muero de hambre.- y ambos rieron juntos.- podría saber el nombre de la señorita?.- ino medito un poco, no estaría bien decirle su nombre a un extraño, pero el chico le había simpatizado.

-me llamo ino.- contesto con una sonrisa. El chico debajo de un salto del árbol y se acerco a ino, esta se incorporó y se sentó sobre el pasto.

-mucho gusto ino, mi nombre es naruto.- sonrió como solo el podía hacerlo.

-el placer es mió.- ino sonrió. El rubio se sentó a su lado.

-y dime ino…que haces por estos lugares? Normalmente no son muy visitados.

-ah es que estaba cansada, mi madre se ha empeñado en recorrer oda la cuidad.

-eres nueva aquí.- ino asintió.- espero que su estadía sea agradable.

-gracias, yo también lo espero.

La tarde paso y ellos dos siguieron conversando tranquilamente, que no se dieron cuenta de la noción del tiempo. Hablaban de todo y de nada, simple cosas de adolescentes. Ino miro el reloj en su muñeca y se sobresalto al ver la hora.

-¡ya van hacer las seis!- hablo totalmente alarmada mientras se ponía de pie.- tengo que irme, mi madre debe estar furiosa.- anuncio apresurada.- fue un placer hablar contigo.- le dio un beso en la mejilla.- hasta luego!.- se despidió mientras corría. A naruto ni le dio tiempo de detenerla, tal vez hubiera podido acompañarla a su casa.

Suspiro cansado, ni siquiera le había pedido su número telefónico. _"ni modo…"_ pensó mientras veía como el sol se ocultaba.

oOo

La mañana llego, ino iba en carro hacia donde seria su nueva escuela. Llevaba puesto el típico uniforme de marinero de color azul. Tenía 17 años y estaba segundo de ciencias. Pronto se graduaría. Observo la cuidada a través de la ventana mientras pensaba en un joven rubio.

Ayer cuando había llegado a su casa le habían dado un regaño de los buenos. Suspiro largamente, ni siquiera había podido conseguir el numero de aquel joven que le había agradado tanto, pero ahora tal vez ya nunca mas podría volver a verlo. Suspiro nuevamente derrotada, si que había sido tonta.

El auto se detuvo y supo que había llegado al colegio. Se abajo y se despidió de su padre con una sonrisa. Camino para adentrarse en el lugar que seria su nueva escuela. Hubo muchas miradas dirigidas a ella, lo cual la hizo ponerse nerviosa. Si bien ella no era tímida, pero no le gustaba que todos tuvieran puesta su mirada en ella, aquello la incomodaba.

Y entonces choco contra alguien.

- -disculpa, no te vi.- se disculpo mientras ayudaba a quien había chocado a levantarse.

- descuida.- respondió una joven de largos cabellos rosados.- andaba distraída.- ella le sonrió.- nunca te había visto por aquí, eres nueva?

- …si.

-ya veo.- comenzaron a caminar juntas.- en que años vas?

- en segundo de ciencias.- respondió con simplicidad mientras tenía su vista al frente

- yo también!

- ojala toquemos juntas.- la rubia le sonrió.- me llamo yamanaka ino. Mucho gusto.

- mucho gusto, soy haruno sakura.

La hora de entrar al salón de clases llego, y todos los alumnos pertenecientes a esa sección entraron. Ino espero afuera para esperar a que el profesor anunciara su ingreso.

alumnos.- hablo iruka mientras miraba a cada uno de los presentes.- hoy tendremos a una nueva estudiante. Pasa por favor.- la chica entro. Muchos quedaron embelezados por su belleza, sus ojos azules, su larga cabellera y su esbelto cuerpo.

-mucho gusto.- hablo la chica sin intimidarse por las miradas de los chicos y por algunas llenas de rabia por parte de algunas chicas.- mi nombre es yamanaka ino, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.- hizo una leve reverencia.

-todos sabemos lo embarazoso que es llegar a una escuela siendo nuevo, llévense bien con ella y ayúdenla en lo que puedan.- hablo el profesor.- yamanaka siéntate al nado de uzumaki.- miro hacia donde se suponía que debía estar el chico.-¡¿uzumaki no ha llegado?.- grito. Algunos alumnos se asustaron, otros se rieron y otros se mantuvieron en silencio como si no hubieran escuchado aquel reclamo que no iba dirigido a ellos.

-ya estoy aquí 'ttebayo!.- anuncio mientras entraba al aula de clases como un rayo.

-naruto!.- regaño el sensei.- cuantas veces te he dicho que no llegues tarde!

-demo iruka_sensei.- trato de defenderse

-pero nada!.- regaño molesto.- aprende a ser mas puntual!

-esta bien ¬¬

Ino observaba todo asombrada, así que naruto estudiaría con ella? Miro detenidamente al chico, iba vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca, que llevaba por fuera. La chaqueta negra la llevaba sobre su hombro y miraba a otro lado como si quien le estuvieran dando el sermón no fuera a el.

-naruto?.- hablo la rubia mientras lo miraba. El chico rubio la miro y hasta entonces se dio cuenta de su presencia allí.

-ino?

-se conocen?.- pregunto iruka.

-bueno si…algo así…mas o menos.- contesto el rubio.

-bien naruto.- hablo iruka mientras lo miraba.- tu te encargaras de que ella conozca debidamente el colegio.- anuncio y hubo algunas protestas por parte de los alumnos –hombres-

-yo?- el rubio se señalo a si mismo sin poder creerse lo que le habían dicho.

-¡¿quien mas?

-esta bien, esta bien. No te enojes ¬¬

-Ahora que estamos de acuerdo, continuemos con la clase. Ino toma asiento al lado de naruto.

-s-si.

-es por aquí ino.- la guió y llego hasta sus asientos, detrás del rubio había un lugar vació. Ella tomo lugar detrás del rubio y la clase comenzó, pero en realidad ninguno de los dos se concentraban, estaban muy nerviosos como para poder poner atención.

La clase termino y ahora tenían una hora libre. Ese momento naruto lo aprovecho para enseñarle en colegio a ino. Estuvo enseñándole algunos lugares y conversando al mismo tiempo.

Los días fueron pasando e ino se convirtió en una chica muy popular. Muchos chicos pedían una cita con ella, pero a la rubia no le interesaba a ninguno de ellos. Se preguntaba a menudo porque? Los chicos eran muy guapos pero no les gustaba, a ella le llamaba la atención naruto y con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de el.

Naruto no era un chico precisamente popular. De hecho tenia un grupo al cual algunos llamaban "los impopulares" que estaba constituidos por kiba, shouji, shikamaru y shino. Los chicos más populares del colegio, eran gaara, neji y sasuke, este último era amigo de naruto. De hecho era el mejor amigo de este.

Cuando estaba sentada detrás de el se dedicaba a mirar sus cabellos dorados y sus facciones, aunque no podía verlas bien. Desde el día en que naruto le enseño el colegio no se habían vuelto a hablar, y mucho menos cuando se volvió una chica popular. Si caso se daban los buenos días.

Un día después de clases ino decidió ir a la terraza del colegio. Ya era bastante tarde y algunos alumnos se habían ido. Quería pensar y estar sola. Al abrir la puerta que daba hacia la terraza escucho aquella canción que tanto amaba, y esa voz…era la de naruto.

- _Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again._

_Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine._

_High; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

Como amaba esa canción y mas la amaba si la cantaba naruto. Con cuidado abrió la puerta esperando a que el chico no se percatara de su presencia pero el chillido que hizo la puerta al abrirse la delato.

-lo siento.- se disculpo mientras le sacaba la legua.

-ah eres tu ino.- el rubio le sonrió.- que haces por aquí?

-mmmm quería estar un momento sola.- contesto mientras caminaba lentamente hacia el. Naruto estaba de pie y tenia sus brazos recostados en la baranda.

-siendo el caso entonces mejor me voy.- comenzó a alejarse lentamente.

-e-espera!.-lo detuvo y el rubio la miro por encima del hombro esperando a que hablara.- no es necesario que te vallas. Tu compañía no me molesta.- el rubio se sorprendió.

-ya veo, bueno entonces me quedo. Mi hora preferida ha llegado 'ttebayo!.- se acerco nuevamente y miro hacia el horizonte.

-tu hora preferida?

-ya lo veras.- el rubio la miro y le sonrió, lo cual ocasiono que ino se sonrojara. Pero el rubio no se dio cuenta. A los pocos minutos naruto hablo.- mira.- apunto hacia el horizonte por donde se había comenzado a ocultar el sol. Ino abrió con sorpresa sus ojos; si bien muchas veces había visto el atardecer pero esta vez era diferente. Desde esa altura podía ver la cuidada entera y ver como los últimos rayos de sol alumbraban la cuidad era hermoso. El sol comenzó a ocultarse dejando el cielo sonrojado, con tintes naranjados, amarillos y ciertos toques púrpuras.

-…es hermoso…- murmuro totalmente fascinada ante tal espectáculo.

- verdad que si? Muchas personas no se atreven a subir aquí por miedo a la altura así que este acto tan hermoso muchas personas lo desconocen… Ino…?

-que pasa?

-podrías guardar este secreto?

-¿eh?

-mmmm no quisiera que nadie supiera de esto. Normalmente vengo todos los días a presenciar esto. Podrías guardarlo como un secreto?

-esta bien.- la rubia le sonrió. Ahora tendrían un secreto. Uno que solo ellos dos sabrían.- demo…- el rubio la miro, la chica abajo su mirada un tanto sonrojada pero con una sonrisa en su rostro.- te molestaría si también vengo aquí todos los días?.- el rubio se sorprendió primero pero luego le sonrió.

-claro que no. Puedes venir cuando quieras 'ttebayo!.

Gracias.

Y ese fue uno de los tantos días que pasaron la tarde juntos. Ino disfrutaba de la compañía del rubio, y no sentía que solo lo hacia por su popularidad. Era sincero y amistoso. Se convirtieron en grandes amigos.

Un día un chico quiso robarle un beso a ino, esta le dio una bofetada pero el joven seguía insistiendo sin saber que hacer salio corriendo de allí, y llego hasta naruto. Este la escondió detrás de si para protegerla.

-no te preocupes ino.- hablo seriamente el rubio.- no dejare que se acerque a ti.- miro con furia al sujeto delante de el y no solo eso; también le rompió la nariz de un solo puñetazo lo cual causo que lo llevaran a dirección y estuviera suspendido por varios días. Ino se sintió mal por eso, ya que ella había sido la culpable del suspenso del rubio.

Ella no sabia en donde vivía así que espero hasta que naruto regresara para disculparse con el.

Cuando naruto regreso ella espero a estar a solas con el. Y la única hora en que podía hacer eso era alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Así que lo espero en la terraza. El rubio llego y la saludo.

-hola ino.- saludo mientras cruzaba sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y le sonreía cándidamente.

-hola naruto. Yo…quería disculparme contigo.

-¿eh?

-si, porque por mi culpa te suspendieron.- abajo su mirada.- lo siento.- sintió entonces una mano sobre su hombro. Elevo su mirada, estaba un poco sonrojada. Lo cual le pareció tierno a naruto

-no te preocupes por eso.- hablo suavemente.- si es necesario lo haría otra vez. Todo sea por protegerte.- aquello sorprendida ino.

- ¿no te importa que te expulsen?.- pregunto incrédula.

- nah, no me importa jeje.

-naruto…?

-mmmm?

-porque haces esto?.- la pregunta lo desconcertó.- tu…sientes algo por mi…?.- el rubio trago saliva y hubo un prolongado silencio.

-…yo…- hablo después de unos minutos de infernal silencio. era ahora o nunca-…yo…te quiero.- confeso finalmente.- ino sintió como su corazon latía a mil, una felicidad la lleno y lo miro.

-n-no estas mintiendo o si? Si es un juego me parece algo de muy mal gusto!.- naruto desvió su mirada.

-no es un juego…tu me gustas…yo… yo de verdad te quiero, desde el primer momento en que te vi.-hablo determinadamente mientras la miraba. Ino sonrió.- ¿eh? Porque sonríes? Te…burlas de mi?.- aquello lo dijo con dolor.

-no.- la rubia sonrió una vez mas.- me alegra saber que sientes lo mismo que yo.- naruto abrió a mas no poder sus ojos azules.- yo también te quiero naruto.

-d-de verdad…?.- suponía que tal vez se había imaginado todo aquello. pero cuando la rubia asintió se dio cuenta de que no era un sueño, así que sonrió, se rasco el cuello.

-e-entonces, t-tu quieres ser mi n-novia?.- pregunto hecho un mar de nervios, ino solo sonrisa ente el nerviosismo del muchacho.

-…si. Yo quiero ser tu novia.

Aquella tarde, cuando el sol comenzaba ocultarse ino y naruto se dieron su primer beso. Un beso lleno de ternura y de amor.

Los días pasaron y ya muchos en el colegio sabían de su relación.

Antes de la graduación hicieron una excursión a la playa. Aquella noche ino salio a ver las estrellas y cuan fue su sorpresa al ver a naruto acostado en la arena de la playa.

- _Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?_

_Promise me tomorrow starts with you,_

_Getting high; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_

_-_es curioso.- dijo divertida ino mientras se sentaba a su lado. El rubio se sorprendió de verla.- cada vez que te consigo siempre cantas esa canción. Porque?

_-_mmmm me gusta esa canción, es mi favorita.- le sonrió.

_-_también es mi favorita. James Blunt canta canciones hermosas verdad?.- el rubio asintió.- esta en especial te da una sensación de libertad y a la vez de nostalgia.- dijo con cierta nostalgia mientras veía el cielo estrellado.

_-_si, tienes razón ino.

Conversaron y rieron juntos. Aquella noche ino y naruto tuvieron su primera vez. Ella dio su amor y el lo recibió y en cuerpo y alma se entregaron por primera vez en sus vidas.

Pasaron dos meses desde entonces y el día de la graduación llego. Sasuke como el mejor alumno dio el discurso de grado. Hubo aplausos entre todos los presentes. Después de la graduación había una fiesta pero ni ino ni naruto asintieron, ellos se fueron a otro lugar. Querían celebrar solos. Naruto le tenía una sorpresa a ella y ino también.

Ino primero fue a su casa para cambiarse, la ocasión era muy especial y naruto hizo lo mismo. Quedaron de acuerdo para verse en un restaurante. Naruto se iría a otra cuidad, el iba a estudiar ingeniería mientras ella iba a estudiar medicina, aunque ahora se le seria imposible pero no le importaba esperar. Ya podría estudiar…

La hora acordada llego y ella estaba fuera del restaurante esperándolo, quería entrar con el. A lo lejos lo vio y sonrió al verlo caminar hacia ella.

Realmente amaba a ese hombre. Se había metido en su corazon sin su permiso y se había quedado allí y no se arrepentiría jamás de amarlo con tanta intensidad. Quería formar un hogar junto a el.

Naruto por su lado la mirada sin apartar su vista de ella. Era la mujer más hermosa que había conocido y definitivamente quería pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Ella era la indicada por eso le daría aquel regalo, y la llevaría consigo…

-¡naruto cuidado!.- grito ino.

-¿eh?.- parpadeo incrédulo y entonces el fuerte sonido de una bocina lo saco de su trance y miro a su lado. Se dio cuenta de que había estado tan sumido en sus pensamientos que no vio siquiera cuando cruzo la calle.

Un camión se acercaba a el a toda velocidad, abrió ampliamente sus ojos azules "_ino…"_ pensó antes de que el camión lo chocara y todo se oscureciera.

Cuando naruto abrió los ojos lo primero que pensó era que había muerto. Todo se veía completamente blanco pero entonces escullo el sonido de una ambulancia, la escuchaba lejos por lo que debía estar acercándose. Cada cosa fue tomando forma y entonces escucho un sollozo…

Frente a el estaba ino llorando.

-i-ino…- apenas pudo hablar. Sentía todo su cuerpo entumecido y un profundo dolor.

-no, no hables.- dijo ella desesperada mientras lo miraba.- y-ya la ambulancia viene en camino. Todo va a estar bien.- le sonrió mientras las lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Ella tenia sus manos entres las suyas.

Naruto sintió como la sangre subía por su garganta, y vomito sangre.- ¡naruto!.- dijo ella totalmente alarmada.

Sentía su muerte cerca. La ambulancia no llegaría a tiempo así que decidió darle el regalo, lenta y dificultosamente levanto su mano.

-q-que, que pasa?.- dijo ella mientras el le daba una pequeña caja.- esto es…?.- balbuceo totalmente anonada. Dentro de la pequeña caja estaba un anillo de compromiso.

- e-este era m-mi regalo.- le sonrió débilmente, sentía como la vida se le iba.- s-se que no viviré m-mucho.

-no digas eso!.- regaño ella con lagrimas en sus ojos.- y-ya veras que la ambulancia llegara pronto. Tu estarás bien.- el le acaricio la mejilla, su mano esta llena de sangre, ella ante el toque tomo su mano y la apretó un poco contra su mejilla.- no te vallas…no me dejes…por favor quédate a mi lado. Yo…te necesito.- dijo entre sollozos.- te necesitamos…tu hijo y yo.- ante aquello abrió sus ojos.- quería decirte que…estoy embarazada…por eso no puedes irte…te necesitamos.- rompió a llorar. Naruto sintió que se le rompía el alma. Ino estaba embarazada. Esperaba un hijo suyo y no podría verlo! Que injusto era el mundo! Justo ahora tenia que morir y la iba a dejar sola cuando ella mas lo necesitaba!

No pudo evitar derramar unas lágrimas. Le dolía el alma y el corazon.

-p-perdóname.- dijo entre sollozos.- te dejare con nuestro hijo…perdóname.- ino negó con la cabeza.

-no tengo nada que perdonarte.- ella le sonrió.- te amo.

-yo también te amo…la-lamentableme-mente no p-podré quedarme.- sonrió aun con lagrimas en los ojos.- siento mucho dolor…m-me duele t-todo el cuerpo…si-siempre estaré a tu lado…te amo…- cerro sus ojos.- ahora d-dormiré un ra-rato.- sonrió levemente aun manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.-…siempre q-quise que mi h-hija se llamara…hikari.- y con esto ultimo naruto dejo de respirar.

-naruto.- llamo ella.- naruto.- llamo nuevamente pero no hubo respuesta.- naruto.- insistió. Las lagrimas se le amontonaron en los ojos.-¡naruto!.- grito ella mientras se aferraba a su cuerpo y lloraba desconsoladamente.

oOo

Habían pasado cinco años desde entonces. Ino había dado a luz a una niña, sus padres aunque al principio la habían regañado no se rehusaron a ayudarla. Ahora mismo estudiaba medicina, ya iba en el séptimo semestre.

Ahora vivía en una pequeña casa y era feliz al lado de la pequeña hikari, quien era muy hiperactiva y revoltosa.

-mami.- dijo una pequeña rubia, sus largos cabellos eran ondulados y espesos. Se encontraba sentada en el comedor mientras hacia su tarea, como la silla era tan alta mecía sus pies de un lado a otro.

-que pasa hikari?.- pregunto su madre quien se encontraba cocinando.

-quiero comer ramen.- dijo con algo alegremente.

-de acuerdo cariño.- sonrió ante aquello, naruto era fanático del ramen.- pero a cambio quiero que hagas algo?.- la niña la miro, poseía unos hermosos iris de color azul cielo y en sus mejillas se enmarcaban tres rayas; tal como su padre.

-que…?.- dijo la niña con su dulce voz.

-cántame aquella canción que tanto te gusta.- dijo mientras picaba algunas verduras. La niña parpadeo un par de veces pero luego sonrió.

-esta bien mami.- meció sus pies de un lado a otro mientras coloreaba un dibujo con sus creyones.

- _Beautiful dawn - lights up the shore for me._

_There is nothing else in the world,_

_I'd rather wake up and see (with you)._

_Beautiful dawn - I'm just chasing time again._

_Thought I would die a lonely man, in endless night._

_But now I'm high; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

_Beautiful dawn - melt with the stars again._

_Do you remember the day when my journey began?_

_Will you remember the end (of time)?_

_Beautiful dawn - You're just blowing my mind again._

_Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine._

_High; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

Ino sonrió al escuchar esa canción, era la preferida por ella y por naruto. Una canción que canto la primera vez que se conocieron, y también aquella que había cantado mientras estaban de excursión a la playa. Siempre lo había visto cantar esa canción, le gusta, porque también era su canción preferida.

Suspiro largamente, su hija había aprendido esa canción ya que siempre la escuchaba, pero era que le encantaba.

-mami porque lloras?. Cuestiono con tristeza hikari.

-¿eh?.- sin darse cuenta una lagrimas habían escapado de sus ojos al recordar todo lo que había pasado aquella vez- no es nada hija,.- le sonrió a su hija.- sigue cantando. Esa canción me alegra mucho y más si la cantas tú.

-en serio?.- cuestiono la niña emocionada.- y porque?

-pues porque tu papi la solía cantar.

-mi papi?.- la rubia asintió.- entonces la sigo cantando?.- volvió a asentir.

-ya llegue.- anuncio una voz masculina.

-papi!.- dijo la niña emocionada mientras se bajaba de la silla trastabillando un poco debido a su corta estatura. Un rubio alto de ojos azules entro a la cocina. Y tomo ala niña entre sus brazos.

-hola mí querida hikari.- dijo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla ala niña.-que hacías?

-estaba cantando una canción!.- anuncio alegre.

-una canción? Jeje ya creo que se cual es.

-a mami le gusta mucho.- le sonrió dulcemente. Naruto camino un poco adentrándose a la cocina y vio a su esposa ponerse de pie, observo un gran bulto que sobresalía en el vientre de la rubia.

Después de aquel accidente con mucha suerte habían conseguido salvarle la vida al rubio y ahora Vivian los tres juntos, aunque pronto otro se uniría a la familia, ino tenia cinco mese de embarazo.

-bienvenido a casa naruto.- dijo ella mientras se acercaba su esposo y lo besaba

Papi.- llamo la niña.- canta la canción conmigo.- el rubio asintió

-pero te advierto que nos soy el mejor cantante, cuando la cante en el karaoque casi me sacan a patadas jeje.

-no importa, canta.- el rubio se aclaro la garganta y alzo el pecho con orgullo y se dispuso a cantar aquella melodía que tanto gustaba su amada esposa.

Ino solo sonrió al escucharlo canta, definitivamente un perro cantaría mejor que el. Estaba feliz de que naruto no hubiera muerto en aquel accidente, ciertamente había sido un milagro que sobreviviera pero lo había hecho y ahora eran una familia muy feliz.

El mundo daba muchas vueltas y en esas vueltas conoció a naruto, un hombre que en su vida había sido algo más que un instante.

-_Thought I was __born to endless night, until you shine._

_High; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me._

_Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older?_

_Promise me tomorrow starts with you,_

_Getting high; running wild among all the stars above._

_Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me_

**¡Fin!**

Si esperaban algo mejor pues lo siento u.u esto es algo que escribí anoche de último momento, casi me desmayo por el sueño así que disculpen si ha habido un error ortográfico o si la escritura y la descripción no ha sido buena jeje n_nU

Seguramente pensaron que naruto moría verdad? XDDD si quería hacerlos sufrir un poquito, ciertamente me gusta escribir cosas tristes y de hecho este lo seria pero decidí cambiar al último momento el final a uno feliz, así que espero que lo hayan disfrutado.

Hasta otra!

Por cierto la canción es de james blunt, se llama "high" al escuchara no pude evitar hacer un fic con esta canción XDDD aquí esta la letra en español:

Hermosa alba que alumbras encima de la orilla para mí.

No hay nada más en el mundo,

Yo preferiría despertarme y ver contigo.

Hermosa alba - solamente persigo el tiempo otra vez.

Pensé que yo moriría siendo un hombre solo, en la noche infinita.

Pero ahora estoy alto; corriendo salvaje entre todas las estrella de arriba.

A veces es difícil creer que me recuerdas.

Hermosa alba - se derrite con las estrellas otra vez.

¿Recuerdas el día cuándo mi viaje comenzó?

¿Recordaras el final de tiempo?

Hermosa alba – Justo estas haciendo volar mi mente otra vez.

Pensaba que había nacido para la noche infinita, hasta que brillaste.

Alto; corriendo salvaje entre todas las estrellas de arriba.

A veces es difícil creer que me recuerdas.

¿Serás mi hombro cuándo yo esté gris y viejo?

Prométame que mañana comenzare contigo,

Estando alto; corriendo salvaje entre todas las estrellas de arriba.

A veces es difícil creer que me recuerdas


End file.
